Stolen Moments
by Hellz Blaze
Summary: Disclaimer: They are not mine. Just borrowed, entertainment purposes only. Enjoy


Henry watched in fascination as six figures walking down the street casually strolled over to the side of the abandoned building and one by one were boosted up to the old fire escape. From there they did a precarious stretch and grab for the ledge and hauled themselves around the half wall, then up another set of stairs and across a few roofs. They were being cautious as to not make any sounds that normal human ears could pick up while they crossed the gravelled surfaces.

One by one they slipped in through an open window and dropped down onto the floor that was covered in old papers, peeled paint chips and layers of old dust. He lost track of them for a while visually but listened to their heart beats as they explored the old building with akin to awe and reverence.

He had come across groups like this before. Urban explorers they were called. They risked being caught trespassing by local police as they searched out and explored the old buildings of yester year. The more reverent of these explorers only took pictures of the places that they found and explored and left behind only footprints. Others were more destructive and didn't care for the history of the places, just for the cheep thrill of breaking into a place that was long ago abandoned.

Henry shifted from roof top to roof top keeping track of this band of explorers. He knew the building that they were in quite well, he had seen it being built. He caught a familiar scent of two of the 6 and relaxed. These were a pair that he had come across before and were respectful of the premises that they entered. They only took around those that would be respectful of the old buildings, a force to be reckoned with if they were ever crossed.

The six explorers spilled out over the roof top of the building that they were in and simply enjoyed the warm night air as they snapped a few photos for posterity. The young woman that he was familiar with separated herself from the group and stood at the edge of the building. Henry could tell that her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the freedom of being over the city.

The other five cleaned up their gear and started to head back down. The young man that Henry was familiar with paused and indicated that the others should go on without them and that they would be down in a minute. He moved over to the young woman and stood by her side. Henry was close enough now he could hear their heartbeats and their words.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Mmmhmm," the woman smiled at her companion, "Just enjoying the night is all." She sighed lightly and they went back to just staring out over the city. "Why don't you head down to the arcade, I will join you guys down in a moment."

"You sure?"

She turned to him and ran her hand down his arm and squeezed his hand briefly, "Yep. Just putting some memories to rest." Henry watched a look of hurt and sadness flickered across his face and he nodded. He disappeared down the dark stairwell after pausing for a moment and looking longingly at the wall beside the door and then taking a deep breath.

The woman had watched the young man leave with a mixture of wanting and sadness. She sighed and turned back to the view and let the summer breeze play with her hair and her jacket. "You can come out now Henry," she whispered. The words floating on the breeze to his ears. Henry stepped up beside her taking the place the young man had just been.

"What happened between you two?" He asked gently.

"I made a bad choice. I picked some one else over him. Letting my hormones get in the way of something better. We are still friends but it is strained." Henry nodded. He knew the pain of a strained relationship. They stood together for a few moments more. "Henry, will you … will you help me forget? Even if it is just for a little while," she whispered to him and looked at him pleadingly.

Henry nodded regally and stepped in behind her, sweeping the hair off her neck he pressed against her back, his arms slipping around her waist as he bit her neck and drank of her. He knew that she never asked for him to make her forget her memories literally, it was just a stolen moment in time when there was nothing that could bother her mind that she asked for. The moment of bliss and passion that Henry's bite evoked in her.

He never took a lot, just enough to slate his hunger and to give her the sense of piece that she needed to carry on. Lapping lightly at her neck he sealed the wounds he made and placed a kiss on her temple. She was still breathing heavy as she entwined her fingers with his and gave them a light squeeze.

"Thank you Henry," she murmured as she gained her footing once more. Turning to face him she kissed him chastely on the lips and headed towards the stairs, her hand grazing the spot next to the door in remembrance before slipping inside.

Henry, Duke of Richmond and Somerset, looked after the woman who knew too much, felt too much and cared too much about others that stolen moments were all that she could afford herself, she was to him the Duchess of the Day as he was Duke of the Night. Looking after those that she deemed under her care with as gentle grace and a firm hand as needed from afar like with the young man she was with tonight or with others within her care.

"Until next time my dear Duke," she murmured when she reached the bottom of the stairs knowing full well he could hear her, "Take care of yourself as I can not always be there to keep my eye on you."

Henry laughed lightly and shook his head. He knew that she considered him one of her charges to watch out for as he did the same for her. It was nice knowing that there was someone out there that would keep a look out and watch the other's back as it were.

He turned and looked at the view that had captured her attention not too long ago. He smiled remembering a phrase she once said to him in all honesty. "You are my friend Henry Fitzroy, and though you are strong and powerful and a Vampire, if you die before your time, I will personally follow you where ever you end up and drag you back kicking and screaming. Do I make myself clear?"

He had laughed at her then and told her he understood, but those words gave him comfort that he rarely had in his long lifetime and for that, he would continue to grant her request for as many stolen moments as she needed.


End file.
